1. Field of the Invention
A closure construction for a container.
2. Prior Art
Welshenbach, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,188 and Swett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,352 disclose typical closure constructions for octagonal containers.
Bromley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,904 discloses a typical closure locking construction.